Like Any Other Day
by My Daze
Summary: When Yoh is struck into depression who can help him? His thought to be dead brother who wants to do nothing more then sweep his Otouto off his feet? (Slash) (Multiple pairings)
1. The problem with Yoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or it's characters, they belong to Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
Note: This is slash/Insect, if you have a problem with this please leave. Genre: Angst/Romance/Comedy (HoroHoro will provide this, as he always does...) HoroHoro: HEY! (Walks off disgruntled) -! Please enjoy.  
  
Like Any Other Day Chapter I  
  
A tall dark figure wrapped in a white clock stood looking out at the setting sun, the dusk always calmed him, brought him a rare kind of piece which could only be brought by one other thing. The mans dark eyes closed gently as a warm breeze passed by him, it seemed to bring memories of a time when mistakes were made, and decisions cleaved through his heart. Desperately he held onto the image of his most precious thing. Beautiful to no extent was Yoh Asakura, beautiful in some many different ways.  
  
A need so strong surged through his being, it was a need to finally become one with his other half, a need he denied until the final blow was stuck upon him those two long years ago. The only reason he was alive was due to the fact that he and his Otouto were the same, and would soon be one. Besides, he couldn't die and go to hell without his beautiful Yoh, which he would make sure of. Now he needed to find his Yoh and sweep him off his feet, because no matter what happened he would make sure that Yoh was his and only his, and he would love him just as he loved him.  
  
Looking out once more the fading crimson sky Hao Asakura began his journey to Tokyo, where he find and claim his Otouto, his love.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Amidamaru, how has Yoh been since my leave?"  
  
"Well Miss Anna to tell you the truth he hasn't been doing much, he keeps himself locked up in his room and refuses my company, I am worried." A deep frown marred the face of Yoh's fiancé; she was worried, but enraged as well. After the fight with Hao she thought that perhaps Yoh would've been in better spirits, this however was not the case. It's been two years, and the lazy shaman still continued to stay in a stay of depression. Maybe her constant trips to China to visit Ren and his sister were no good for her future husband, although she was not sure of even that now. Originally Anna went to China to study in depth the spiritual realm with Jun, who was also interested in the ways of the itako. Together they had been trying to create a wider range of channeling, which they had no perfected, yet.  
  
Ren was an entirely different matter though; his prideful and egotistical personality had attracted Anna like it hadn't before. The Chinese shaman at the same time had also taken to the itako with a keen interest; her never- ending fire and wit brought him to see her in a new light. So it was on a clear starry night that Ren had touch his lips to hers in a chaste but passion filled kiss. Anna, who at the time was as shocked as one could be stared almost dumbly into Ren's olive green eyes, It wasn't until a couple of apologies and blushes later that the two were so wrapped up in each other that not a thought of one lazy, and gentle shaman crossed either of their minds.  
  
Now what was Anna to do? Sure she loved Yoh, but it wasn't as deep as hers and Ren's is now. Although she had been worrying over the topic since before she left the Tao mansion there was no way Yoh was going to get off easily for being a gloom for so long, though she had no idea why. Hao was dead, the threat was gone, and Yoh was in a complete stupor of depression. Shit! This was not her day.  
  
"Perhaps we should have a party with all our old comrades and friends! That would surly make Master Yoh happy!"  
  
'A party eh? Maybe that is what Yoh needs, all of us together again, and hopefully him understanding that he and I cannot be anymore.' Yes, the power of true love won out against the idea of being Shaman Queen, but there was still killer intent if anyone even came close to upsetting or hurting Yoh. He was still very special to her.  
  
"You know what Amidamaru, I think a party is a great idea! I'll start on the invites once we are home, you can help," she smiled a bit to herself as the ghost beside her gave a cheer and began to grin madly. It really has been to long since Yoh smiled, and both of them missed it far too much.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
[If there is a faint pain before sleep comes, It is a broken love that even now remains in pieces.]  
  
Draped in a white summer yukata, Asakura Yoh listened half dazed to the music seeping through his headphones and into his tired mind. His blankets surrounded him as he sat slumped on his warm and comfortable futon. He had been like this for quite some time though he lost count of the days long ago. He figured he would've already died from starvation if Amidamaru hadn't protested that he eat so much, besides, he couldn't let him down as Amidamaru was his friend.  
  
[They aren't so distant They'd be lost in the deep night, These memories that I don't want to be adorned  
  
With just sighs.]  
  
Something was off with him though, something wasn't right. The dying sun seemed to remind him of all that was lost to him two years ago, two long years. It was as if he had destroyed part of himself when the final blow to his aniki was struck. Aniki? Since when did he call Hao his...  
  
[My exhilarated heart was just afraid That it would seem to lose itself. I said farewell and turned my back on those burning days, And sealed them away.]  
  
Obsidian eyes glazed over and weak hands clenched the blankets around him. Why was he in so much pain? Why was he crying? Tears dropped from pale cheeks and began to drench his white yukata.  
  
[A harbinger of evening passes outside my window Since I can't turn back time...]  
  
'Am I to die here in such unknown pain? Please speak to me brother, tell me why I feel this way.' Even if he had spoken aloud he knew no one would here him, although Amidamaru had said that Anna was supposed to come back today. Anna however was the least of his problems, he knew that something was going on behind his back, but he didn't care. His 'fiancé' had found a sort of happiness that he was unable to grasp, because it was his fault.  
  
[Like a pale Stiff dream, I regret  
  
In the void between today and tomorrow.]  
  
More words poured into his head and Yoh could not keep his trembling under control. 'Why is it that as much as I hate you, I love you just as much?'  
  
["I want to do so much but I don't want to hurt anyone." Words such as those simply fled, so maybe now Ill be able to honestly accept my weakness instead of  
  
Hiding it.]  
  
Unable to take the thoughts and lyrics screaming through his head Yoh called out to the only one he wanted these past two years, no matter how painful the realization hit him.  
  
"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
[My insufficiencies, the place I went wrong, Teach me a little pain. Yes, Whenever the night breaks into dawn, I start walking, Searching for a new me.]  
  
It was then that Anna and Amidamaru entered the old house, hearing Yoh scream out for his dead brother.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
The End of the Day Sung by Yokoyama Chisa Lyrics: Watanabe Chika Translation: Takayama Miyuki  
  
Questions/Comments/Ideas/Constructive Flames? Please Review  
  
It's rather dark now, but it will lighten up later. And I know Yoh is quite out of character, but I enjoy angst. The Anna/Ren thing is strange I know because it would seem hard for Anna to dismiss her Shaman Queen 'duties' as such. However it is imperative for the continuing of the plot and story.  
  
See you next time! 


	2. Getting things together

ENJOY! Review responses at the end of the chappie.

Chapter II

Anna and Amidamaru had heard the cry, and as fast as their feet could carry them they had both ended up in Yoh's room. Anna was relieved that Hao was no where to be seen but was confused as to why Yoh would call out in such a desperate manner for his evil twin.

Breathing deeply the brown-eyed shaman did not notice the presence of his ghost companion and fiancé rush into the room. Once the two had composed themselves they rushed down by Yoh's side to make sure he was unharmed.

"Master Yoh! Are you all right? What happened? Is something wrong?" Amidamaru's barrage of questions seemed to awaken Yoh from his confused state.

"What? Amidamaru, Anna, what are you doing here?" Now noticing that he wasn't alone, Yoh's red-rimmed eyes scanned over the girl and ghost quickly before dropping down to his blanket-covered lap. If Anna was scared before, she had no idea what she would do now. She had thought a good week of hard training might be able to get Yoh on his feet again, now she wasn't so sure.

"Yoh, why did you call out for Hao?" It was spoken with as much calm as the young Itako could muster, and all she got out of it was a slight shrug of Yoh's shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't even remember. It must have been a bad dream is all, just a bad dreamâ." Shutting the blinds and shooing out the scared guardian Anna closed the bedroom door and lead Amidamaru into the kitchen.

"Mistress Anna, I don't think I like what I saw in there," nodding her head solemnly Anna looked at the samurai.

"Yeah, me neither. Perhaps we should call the other as soon as possible, it's all I can think of for now. I might need a second opinion from Jun as well, I don't know if he's just depressed or something else is wrong."

"You mean something spiritual?"

"Perhaps, Hao was Yoh's 'other half, killing him might not have been the greatest thing for Yoh, although it's a farfetched idea." Shaking his head in dismay Amidamaru closed his eyes and thought deeply. "Maybe not, if I know anything about spirits, being one myself, you can't separate it, especially if you want it to survive properly." It was true, the more Anna thought about it the more it made sense. Yoh was far too calm and spacey for his own good. Hao was just the opposite, being calm yes, but most of the time driven by such an evil anger that him and his fire spirit were just like each other. Good and evil, one could not truly live without one another

'Ren, I wish you were here, I need someone to catch me if I fall.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Horo Horo!" Called an out of breath Lyserg. "Come down here, I just received a call from Anna-kun!" That caught the snowboarders' attention, he hadn't seen his friends from the Shaman tournament for a while now and he was beginning to wonder what was up with them. Lyserg had moved in with him after many failed attempts to gain his attention and form a 'steady' relationship with him, he had been quite happy living in Koro Pokkuru with his sister and his boyfriend and was now intrigued at what Anna wanted.

Running down the stairs in only his snowman print boxers, Horo Horo came to a sudden halt in front of his smiling boyfriend.

"Good afternoon sleepy head, did you have a nice twelve hour nap?" The green haired bishi smirked sacasically.

"Awww, come on Sergie you know I need my beauty sleep!" Rolling his eyes Lyserg pecked his lover on the cheek and motioned him into the living room.

"Well you're going to have all the time you want to use up that extra energy when we go to visit Yoh and Anna."

"What! Seriously!? Awesome!" Grabbing Horo Horo and sitting him down before he could wet himself with excitement the calmer of the two gave his boyfriend a no nonsense look. The blue haired boy looked at Lyserg curiously.

"Somethings not wrong is it? Is everything okay? Cause if its not"

"Horo, don't worry, Anna wanted a get together of all of us for a week or two so we cold have some fun. Although she mentioned that Yoh is kind of depressed-," he was cut off by a blue blur jumping straight off the couch.

"Depressed!? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Calm down Horo, I was getting to that! Now Anna didn't really mention why but she said that all of us could possibly cheer him up. I'm worried about him personally, that's why we should leave as soon as possible." Putting his hand to his chin as in deep thought, Horo Horo nodded stiffly.

"I agree, if Yoh's not feeling one hundred percent you can be sure that we'll be there to give him one hundred and fifty!" That was the Horo Horo Lyserg knew. Soon Perika and them would go to visit Anna and make sure Yoh would come out of whatever hole he was in.

After Anna had contacted all of the others she peeked into Yoh's room to make sure he was asleep. He was, and she sighed with relief, it was about time. She only hoped that his dreams would be as peaceful as he looked right now.

Amidamaru wanted to stay with his master but Anna said that it would be better if he were alone now. He sure hoped she was right, Yoh was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

Dream Sequence

Wrapped in a beautiful silken white kimono that showed a moon lit pond where many cranes were either resting or taking flight, Yoh stood upon a beautiful white marble alter.

It was twilight; the colors of the setting sun illuminated the area in a kind of heavenly light. The brown haired shaman didn't know what to think of all of it. It felt so real, and he thought he could smell and feel the warm wind against his face.

He heard soft footsteps approach him, but he did not worry, he knew that the owner of the soft footfalls would not harm him. So looking down to the end of the marble stairway stood a man with long brunette hair and eyes, which matched his. Clad in a battle worn cape and his trademark pants and shoes Hao began to ascend the staircase with a small smile on his face.

Yohs heart begun to beat faster with each step, he wanted nothing more than to run into his brothers arms. But why? Why did he feel this way? Unconsciously he reached out a slim graceful hand towards the closing Hao, who in turn did the same.

They were so close now and Yoh could feel his spirit sigh as its other half connected softly with his. Hao entwined his fingers around Yohs and pulled the boy flush up against him, but gently enough for him to know his sincerity. Then whispered in his ear, 'be one with me.'

And he wanted noting more.

'Be one with me.'

Eh a bit on the short side but at least I got it out! Man!

And questions? Comments? Let me know!

Review Respones

Jase Shadowstar: Thank you, I will!

RainOwl: Thanks! Yeah, Hoa/Yoh kicks butt!

tidus2529: Well thank ye kindly.

black-cat125: YAY! Favorites! Will Hao save Yoh in time? Perhapsâ And I wouldn't leave Anna alone, but I do think her and Ren do fairly well together. More Hao/Yoh love to come!

Tsunami: Glad you don't mind the Ren/Anna thing! Thankies for reviewing!

XxMaster-ExX: WHOOPS! Sometimes I forget to properly check over my work. But thankies and glad you like it!


End file.
